


Encore

by Mangafrk



Series: Too much [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Child abandonment issues, Health problems, M/M, Switching Perspectives, description of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangafrk/pseuds/Mangafrk
Summary: Even though things were starting to look up, Aomine's physical body decides to screw him over one last time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One thing of note is that this last part switches between the perspectives of Kagami and Aomine throughout it.

It's been four months since that random week in March, the one week that people in America called 'March Break,' or whatever. It was now July, which meant that a new inter-high was starting. Actually, It was tomorrow (kind of important), so naturally we already knew our first match. We were, of course, going to go against Seiren. So it was either us, or them that would continue. For once in my life, there was no way to tell which one would win. Satsuki had let us know that they were training harder than ever so they could beat us. This meant that the coach was being just as hard on us. It didn't help that Wakamatsu was the new captain, he liked to yell at me any chance that he got. I swear that he got off on seeing me embarrassed in front of the new first years. He has threatened me on multiple occasions, this makes it so I can't skip any practices. Not that I really want to of course. 

"Yo Daiki!" While I was zoning out, the door had opened and Kagami had come through the door. I didn't quite know why he was here. Seiren's practice get out the same time as ours and according to him, their coach is a demon, so the only way I could think of him getting out was if he bribed her with something. 

"Hey." I drop the ball I was holding onto the floor. Wakamatsu sends a dirty look in my direction but I ignore it. I He can spare a few minutes to let me have a small break. I wrap my arms dramatically around Kagami's shoulder. I do so in order to spite Wakamatsu, plus, I really wanted to see the first year’s reactions when they see their ace in such a position. 

Kagami stumbles backwards slightly when I hug him, "Woah, woah, calm down Daiki." 

I kiss his cheek lightly and lean over towards his ear so I can breathe into it. He shivers slightly and it is at this point that I notice, at least half of the team has stopped their practicing to watch what was happening between me and Kagami. 

He wraps his arm around me tightly and kisses me on the lips this time. I open my mouth so he can get deeper and slip his tongue inside. I can hear confused whispering behind me and know that it's the exact people that I wanted a reaction from in the first place. I turn my head towards them and they all startle. I bring myself closer to Kagami and smile at them seductively. 

All their faces turn bright red as they continue their practicing, although they are definitely tenser now. I turn back towards Kagami in order to say something.

Suddenly, out of fucking nowhere, I get hit in the back of the head with a solid object of some kind. We both yelp as I accidentally knock our noses together in shock. I spin around, glaring in the direction of where the object, which I now see was a basketball, came from

I see Wakamatsu giving me the same look he was giving me earlier, "Hey! Stop flirting with the fucking enemy!" 

I stick my tongue out at him, clutching my throbbing nose. Kagami places a hand on my shoulder, "I'll be waiting in the viewing area upstairs."

I nod and wave at him. I can only hope that Wakamatsu won't put me through too much more practice for disrupting everyone else, but considering the grudge he has already, I wasn't too hopeful.

$$$$  
K

That damn boyfriend of mine. I was still trying to get over the fact that he had embarrassed me in front of his entire team. I kissed back sure, but that was beside the point. I mean, come on, who wouldn't want to kiss Aomine fucking Daiki. I had heard his team's hushed voices as they talked about the two of us. I felt like it would take a very long time before any of them forgot this. Plus, my nose still hurts. 

Practice was now over, but I could tell that most of the first years were still staring at me in shock. I guess they must know that we're on opposite teams. Though, I didn't appreciate the judgmental eyes. As I got back on the lower level of the gym, everyone did their best to stay as far away from me as possible. I didn't quite understand why, but I saw a few of them go to 

Satsuki to ask her something and I doubt that they're asking her about strategic plays for their next game. 

Aomine doesn't notice me when I come down, he's obviously waiting for me but he isn't really paying attention. It seems like he's zoning out. 

I come up behind him and wrap an arm casually around his waist. He jumps, but quickly relaxes. I guess he somehow knew that it was me. 

"Kagami, what are you doing?"

I lay my head on his shoulder, "Does it matter?"

He sighs, "Not really, though I would like to know why you’re being so clingy..." He trails off, realizing what he had just said and I pull away. "I mean... Uh." He scratches the back of his head shyly, I can also see that his face has turned red. 

I chuckle softly, kissing him lightly on the forehead, "Ah Daiki, you're so adorable."

His face only grows darker, "shut up." 

I clear my throat, "You wanna go out?"

Aomine slaps me on the shoulder, "Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

I nod, smiling at him. He smiles back and nods, "Okay, where are we going?"


	2. Chapter 2

A  
Breathe in, breathe out, slowly. Pass, run run run, shoot. 

Those were the only things that went through my head as we played. I couldn't falter for even a second, or we would lose the ball and risk giving Seiren the point. The points were very close, even the smallest mistake could cost the game at this point. It was close to the end of the second quarter, which meant that it was almost time for the ten minute break. Even though we hadn't even been playing for twenty minutes, I was still horribly tired for some reason. I didn't really understand why my body was so against me playing at my best. I couldn't even get close to slipping into the zone, I just had to hope that Kagami didn't decide to use his. 

I had the ball now, I went to shoot it but my chest suddenly pulses painfully. It causes me to falter, the ball slips out of my hand and goes out of bounds for the other team to take. I stumble forward, clutching my chest, but the pain is already gone. That was definitely weird. 

I feel a hand on my back, a hand that I know very well, "You okay?"

I sigh heavily, "Don't go worrying about the enemy, Bakagami."

He looks at me in exasperation, his hand on his hip. He's obviously not convinced that everything is fine with me, and honestly, neither am I. He decides to drop it though, instead opting to go help his team with the free ball I just gave them. 

We haven't been playing for much longer when my chest starts to hurt again, this time for pretty much no reason. Ryo passes the ball to me but this time I can't even try to shoot it. When the ball touches my hand, it sends shockwaves of pain through my arm and into my torso. I grit my teeth and power through it. It hurts horribly, but I am able to actually get it in this time. I shake my arm out just as the buzzer sounds to signal the end of the second quarter. We now have a ten minute break so I can comprehend what exactly happened those last few minutes.  
@@@@

A

It has been at least eight minutes since we got off the court, and I still can't slow my breathing or my heart rate. No matter how long I hold my arms above my head, I can't get myself to calm down. I try as hard as I can to take deep breaths, but it doesn't help at all. Is this just nerves? What's wrong with me? I hasn't been affecting my ability to process what Wakamatsu is saying at least. If he caught me not paying attention, I didn't want to even think about what he would say, or do for that matter. 

Satsuki finally notices my desperation to breathe, she grabs onto my sleeve tightly, and her expression is one of concern. "Are you alright, Dai-chan?"  
I place my hand on my forehead, slightly covering my eyes. Wakamatsu and the coach have stopped their back-to-back commentary and have turned to me. The rest of the team does so as well. I feel my face grow warm as they all stare at me. This, of course, causes my breathing to speed up again, "I'm fine." Bullshit. I was beginning to think that maybe there was actually something wrong with me. Not that there was a reason to worry about it. The game is going to start up again and I don't have time to worry about trivial things if we want to beat Seiren. 

"We need to go."

Wakamatsu finally breaks the silence with his booming voice and the team slowly walks out of the change room one by one. I am last to exit, but Satsuki blocks my way. She is giving me her disapproving look. She knows that I'm not telling her everything. 

"Dai-chan, are you really fine?"

I sigh, "Obviously."

Instead of getting out of my way, she strengthens her stance. She really doesn't want to let me past does she? 

"Satsu-" I feel my breath hitch and I have to bend over. I place my hand on the bench to support myself properly. For a second there, I couldn't breathe. I can now, but it was scary just then. 

Satsuki comes over to me and places a small hand onto my back, "Dai-chan," She pauses. "I think you should sit out."

I stand up quickly to protest because there is no way in hell that I would do something like that. That was a bad idea. My vision goes black around the edges and I stumble. She barely managed to catch me in her arms, though she lets out a noise when I fall. She supports me, letting me stand up again. I take a step back and my vision swims. My chest begins to flare up again from my still fast beating heart. I pull my head up so I can tell her that I am fine but...

Suddenly, she disappears and my vision goes dark. My chest hurts from the excessive beating of my heart and it's hard to suppress my scream. I open my mouth, but nothing comes in or out. There is no air in my lungs and I am falling. Help! Someone help me! I try to reach out to grab something, anything, but my entire body is paralyzed. Please dear god help me! I hear a familiar voice scream my name. Who is it? I am unable to figure out the answer to my question as I feel it again. A wave of pain rushing over my entire body. I try to fight it, but it takes over and I feel myself fall into blissful unconsciousness.  
$$$$ 

K

I rock back and forth on my heels. I want to jump around the room in excitement, but I don't. I know that if I do, either Hyuuga or Kuroko will yell at me for being too annoying, or wasting too much of my energy. I'm just way too happy to be facing Touou again, so much so that I can't sit still. Aomine was just too beautiful when he was in his zone, (no pun intended) not that he wasn't beautiful in any other situation. I know that it's half time, which means we have already been playing about 20 minutes, but my excitement still hasn't disappeared. I was worried though, when Aomine faltered in his play twice in less than five minutes. He was usually so fluid, he never messes up that badly. I didn't miss the way he flinched those two times, but considering he had a ten minute break, he should be fine now.

Furihata's voice rings out from behind me, "Kagami-kun, we're leaving now." 

I turn around to send him a thumbs up, letting him know that I was coming. I run to catch up with the rest of the team, which is already down the hallway and heading back onto the court.

Once we get inside, I am kind of surprised to see that Touou isn't here yet. They seem like the kind of people that would try to get back onto the court as soon as possible. I sit on the bench and take off the shirt covering my uniform. I haven't even been off the court for that long, yet I'm still aching to play again. 

We wait for at least two minutes, but the other team still hasn't shown up. This was definitely weird behavior for them. I could tell that they really wanted to face us, and I couldn't see them leaving early for any reason. There is an announcement over the speakers that warns about what will happen if Touou doesn't show up in the next three minutes. I bite my lip, looking around at the rest of the team. Most of them are just confused, but Hyuuga is just standing with his arms crossed, though I can tell that he is seriously pissed. Where the hell are they? 

"Do you know where the official in charge of first aid is?!" 

I hear a slightly familiar voice from over to my right somewhere. I look over, along with everyone else on the bench to see that, standing next to one of the officials is Aomine's captain, the one that he was always complaining about. He was speaking loud enough for me to tell what he was saying loud and clear. 

"What do you mean you don't know?!" I swear his voice has gotten even louder. "I need a fucking ambulance or something and I want to know what is wrong with my god damned player!"

I feel my eyes widen. The rest of my team turn toward each other to talk in whispered voices. What the hell happened? I feel my heart rate pick up, what if something bad had happened to Aomine? I shake my head at the thought, there was no way that it was possible for Aomine to be hurt. It was probably one of the first years, this was their first high school tournament, something had probably happened because of their nerves. Yeah, that was it. For some reason, I still had a weird feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. I just ignored it, because everything was perfectly fine.

$$$$

K  
When Touou finally shows up, they are all horribly tense. I also notice that something huge is different about their lineup. Aomine isn't there, and neither is Momoi. I don't have any idea where they could be. Again, I ignore the growing dread in my gut. I can't focus on why one of their players isn't there. We still have to try out best to win, even if their ace isn't there, we shouldn't go easy on them, and they wouldn't want that. I stood up, along with the rest of the team. The whistle goes off, signaling the sound of the beginning of the second half.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter is super short whoops)

$$$$   
K

I find myself staring at the score board. Like I thought, no one on either team let up for a second. Even though I could tell that Touou tried as best they could, whatever had happened had obviously shaken them up so much that they couldn't get into the flow of the game properly. We ended up winning by over ten points, not that I was horribly surprised. Everyone looked unsatisfied, it seemed that Touou could tell that they could have done so much better, even without Aomine. The rest of Seiren, including myself, knew that it wasn't a true victory. It didn't feel like one at all. There is no celebration, we all just sadly move along to do the after game rituals. 

As we are heading off of the court, my phone vibrates loudly in my pocket. I almost don't even look at it, but I made a promise to Aomine that I would answer the phone whenever he called and I was too scared that it was him to not check. Instead, I am greeted with the hospitals number and an icy feeling goes down my spine. I stop in the middle of the line and everyone else does the same so they can see why I did so. I step to the side so I can get at least a little privacy. 

I pick up, my hand is shaking madly as I struggle to bring the phone up to my face, "H-hello?"

"Hello, is this Kagami Taiga?"

I hesitate before answering, this is still so surreal. "Y-yeah."

"You know Aomine Daiki right? You were the first name in his contacts."

I swallowed thickly, I could feel my breath speed up as I started to hyperventilate. "Yeah, he's my...boyfriend." It was becoming harder to speak. 

Kuroko turns around and looks at me with a worried expression. I can tell that he wants to say something, but I shake my head at him. I need to have this conversation alone. 

The person on the phone clears their throat loudly into the speaker, "he was admitted into the hospital a while ago and it seemed like he would want us to call you." I struggle to keep a straight face. I was beginning to think that maybe I should have listened to that horrible feeling that I had before. "His sister also told us that we should call you."

"Why exactly is he there? What happened?" I don't want to sound too freaked out, but I don't think it worked. 

They sigh, "we can't tell you through the phone, come over and one of the nurses can tell you." 

I tried to stay calm as I confirmed and hung up the phone. My hands shook, I almost dropped my phone from the spasms of my hand. Everyone turns to me, wondering what kind of call would make me so anxious. 

I open my eyes to look at Kuroko who is almost as anxious as myself, "What's wrong, Kagami-kun?"

I shake my head to calm myself down slightly, "Aomine is..." I have to take a breath again because I begin to hyper ventilate again. "Aomine's in the hospital."

Kuroko's breath hitches and his eyes widen significantly, "W-what? How?" 

"I don't know.” 

I walk quickly around him, I have the intention to get to the hospital as quickly as I can. He grabs onto my wrists tightly to keep me from going forward. I turn around, shaking his hand off roughly. 

He pulls his hands back in surrender, "Kagami-kun, I want you to tell me what happened tomorrow."

I nod at him before hurrying as fast as I could to the locker room. I don't bother changing, I just grab my bag with my clothes and go as fast as I can to the entrance.

$$$$  
K

"Kagamin!"

As soon as I get into the area the nurse told me to go to, I get attacked by Momoi. She wraps her arms around me tightly. Momoi and I have gotten much closer over the past few months. To say I was happy about that, was an understatement. She seemed to be extremely supportive of my relationship with Aomine and I swear I could hear her eyes on us whenever we showed any affection towards each other. 

"Hey, Momoi-san." She pulls back and I can see unshed tears in her eyes. The edges of her lips are shaking as she tries to keep her tears away. "What happened?" I was worried about her, but I was worried about Aomine a lot more.

She wipes her eyes and sniffles, "He had a heart attack." 

I feel my heart leap violently in chest, "W-what?!"

She nods, "Apparently he had been having it for a while. It would explain all those mistakes he made in the game."

I guess that did explain it, but it didn't make me feel any better about the fact that I didn't do anything about it. What if he died or something? Then it would be my fault. There would be no way that I could live with myself. "Is he...okay?" 

She looks at the ground and I feel myself become consumed with worry once again. She shyly rubs the back of her head with her arm. "I don't really know much, they're still trying to find out why this happened. Apparently he's still asleep though." 

I can't help but sigh in relief. "Did they say when we can visit him?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for explanations \~o~/

My chest feels heavy. It’s so hard to breathe that I swear that there is something sitting in my chest. I don't remember what happened, or where I was. I was seriously confused about what was happening. I try to move my arms, but to no avail. When I try to open my eyes, everything is blurry. I feel tired, although I can't say I know why. I let my eyes roam around the room. Everything is white except for a small bit of pink and red in the corner of the room. I blink my eyes a few times to let them focus. The first thing I notice is the fact that there is an IV drip connected to my hand. That must mean that I'm in a hospital. The second thing I notice is what exactly those colored blobs were.

Satsuki has her hands over her mouth and her eyes are watering with joyful shock. Kagami is beside her with wide eyes. I don't know what is so shocking, but they look happy to see me awake. I try to move my arms to show some sign that I am truly awake but I still can't move. I try to say something but my voice gets caught in my throat. Kagami walks over to me and wraps his arms around my shoulders. It's a bit of an awkward position, but it isn't too bad. 

He kisses me lightly one the cheek. "Daiki." He doesn't say anything more than my name. He places his face on my shoulder and I can feel the wetness on his cheeks. He whimpers quietly and I feel my heart clench painfully. I hate knowing that I worried him somehow. 

I suddenly hear the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him. He stands up quickly, whipping his face. I can now see who is behind him. As I suspected, it's a doctor. He says hello to me and the other people in my room before hurriedly checking my vitals. By the time he finishes, his expression has changed drastically. He manages to smile and nod his head, but he can't cover how he obviously feels. 

He rushes outside of the room to check something and the room is left in an awkward silence as we wait for his return. No one says anything. I think we are all secretly afraid of what he found that worried him so much. At least it give me time to remember how I got here. I remember the stuff that happened during the game, and I remember collapsing during half time. Satsuki and Kagami must have been so worried. How did the game go anyways? I had almost no doubt that Seiren had won. It's not that I don't trust my team, but I know that Seiren has gotten much stronger since the last time we faced them. I could only assume that they were going to be better considering that I being out of commission was not something that our team could have seen or prepared for beforehand. 

Before I can ask about what happened, the doctor comes back through the door, another one at his heels. They are both speed walking fairly quickly so I can only assume that the news is not that great. Their faces are showing a happy expression, but their smiles are fake. I wonder how many times they've had to feign this kind of thing, I wonder how many people actually believed them. 

I am about to demand that they stop faking and just tell me what the hell is wrong with me when the original doctor decides that they don't want to sugar coat anything and just begins speaking.

"We believe that we know what's wrong." His expression isn't as sure as his voice is. "But we have to do a few more tests first."

I manage to find the strength to sit up in my bed even though my arms ache. "Why don't you just," I pause in order to take a shaky breath, sitting up has taken more energy than I thought it would. "Why not just tell me what's wrong."

The other doctor sighs, "We don't know for sure yet." Well that's a bullshit excuse. "Even if it is what we think, we don't know why." 

Okay, I couldn't exactly argue with that. I reluctantly sigh, "Alright doctor, do what you need to do."

@@@@  
A

I lightly massage my right shoulder. All the tests that they had to do required me to sit still constantly. I had gotten all my energy back while lying there for God knows how long, so I was able to pretty much do whatever I wanted as long as I didn't get out of bed.

Kagami and Satsuki had been kicked out of my room for some reason, so now I was alone with my thoughts. I was starting to get kind of worried about the results that they had found. The doctors have been gone for about ten minutes and each one killed me with anticipation. When the doctor had left to check with the other doctors about whatever it was that was wrong with me, his expression was grim. It definitely wasn't making me feel better about my health. 

When the door opens I feel myself tense up and I have to take a deep breath in order to calm myself down. I turn towards the doctor hesitantly, scared of what they were going to tell me. 

The doctor clears his throat and pulls his clip board up to their chest so they can read off of it. He clears his throat, "I'll just get to the point." At least they finally got that part right. "It would appear that you have Endocarditis."

I look at him, raising an eyebrow, "I have what now?" 

He clears his throat again, what is this guy's obsession with doing that? Like seriously. "It's a type of heart infection." 

Wait, what? I couldn't do anything but stare at him, how the hell had I gotten an infection in my god damn heart. I didn't even know that was possible. "How exactly did I get that?"

He sighs, I see his face tense up, and maybe this guy isn't as nice as he first seemed to be. "VDS." That's all he says. He doesn't explain what that is and in kind of scared to ask. He notices my confusion though, and I can tell that he is trying his hardest to not make an annoyed sort of noise. 

"I'll explain. You might want to get comfortable."

$$$$  
K

It's been about a half an hour since Satsuki and I were kicked out of Aomine's room. They gave the excuse that they had to tell him what exactly was wrong. That wasn't exactly good excuse. Kicking me out made sense, it wasn't like I was family or anything, but Satsuki?

The door suddenly opened and the doctor in charge of his care steps out. I stand up quickly out of the chair in the hallway. Satsuki has just been pacing this entire time, so all she does is go up to him expectantly. The doctor nods and I see her mouth moving, probably to thank him. Then she passes him and steps through the door. The doctor leaves, walking down the hall opposite from me. As I go towards the door, I hear Satsuki and Aomine's hushed voices. Before I can get inside, Satsuki turns back towards the door. She smiles, gesturing towards the door to urge me inside. I raise my eyebrow at her but go inside anyways. She leaves, closing the door behind her. 

I go farther inside so I can properly see Aomine. He's sitting on his bed, staring at his lap. 

"Daiki?" At the sound of my voice, he turns towards me so I can see his face. 

His expression is shaking as he tries to smile. His face is pale, or as pale as it can be with his skin tone. His eyes are staring just past me, not wanting to meet my gaze.

"Are you okay? Daiki?" 

He tilts his head slightly to the side, his voice shakes as he speaks, "Taiga, I think I know why my parents left."


	5. Chapter 5

@@@@  
A

Kagami is staring at me in shock and confusion. I don't know why I told him and not Satsuki, but I don't trust myself to be able to tell her without breaking down. I just felt like I should tell him, I feel like he needs to know. I also know that he would just pester me about what the doctor said if I hadn't told him myself. After telling him about my parents before, I had wondered about why. Why exactly did my parents leave me at such a young age for pretty much no reason? I wanted to know, but now I kind of wish I didn't. 

"W-what?!" 

I swallow, trying to get myself to calm down. I shake my head harshly to get my breathing to calm down. 

"It's kind of a long story."

He obviously gets what I am trying to say, because he grabs a chair and places next to the bed. He sits down, nodding his head to tell me to continue. I take a deep breath. 

"I have some sort of... heart defect."

A strangled, shocked noise escapes his mouth. When I look at him, I see that he is looking at me even more with and even more worried than before. He tries to say something, but I cut him off. "I was born with it, it was in my medical records. My parents just never paid for the surgery."

"What?!" He stands up, enraged. I sigh, turning to him. He catches my expression, takes a deep breath and sits back down. "Sorry."

I am actually able to smile at him this time, "Its fine." When he settles back in his seat, I continue. "It went untreated and it ended up getting worse. I have an infection."

I look at him and his fists are clenched so tight that I think he might break his fingers accidentally. "Why didn't they just get the fucking surgery?!"

I have to look away, I can't say I know the answer to his question, but I do have a few guesses. "I'm not sure, but it might have been that they didn't have enough money to pay for it."

"So they just let it get worse?!" 

Kagami is just getting angrier by the second, so I place my hand on his shoulder. "Now is not the time to be freaking out over something you cannot change." 

He frowns, shaking my hand off violently, "You’re being surprisingly calm about this!"

I laugh softly, though it sounds differently than I remember, "Do I really look so calm to you?"

$$$$  
K

I still had no idea what to say about what Aomine had told me. I knew that what his parents had done was still etched in his mind. I'm sure that it didn't make him feel too great. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't let him go through this alone. I would see through his treatment to the end and make sure he knew I still loved him despite this. 

Aomine had told me about everything the doctor had told him, he had invited Satsuki in so she could hear too. Aomine told us that this thing he had was in his medical records, and always had been. For whatever reason, his parents hadn't been able to get the surgery and decided that it wasn't important enough to ask friends to borrow money or something. Apparently that was just too hard... Okay, I may be a bit bitter about this. 

Either way, Satsuki's parents had been notified and were now going to pay for his surgery. I felt extremely relieved when he had said that it was still possible for him to be healed, though it might be a slightly longer process than if it was done earlier. 

"So when's the surgery happening?" I'm thrown out of my thoughts by the sound of Satsuki's voice. 

Aomine clears his throat, "They want to do it tomorrow, but it might not happen."

"Why not today?" 

He looks at me, "They want to make sure my condition doesn't change, though it probably won't."

That didn't sound too reassuring, even though they said nothing would happen, it still made me anxious. I was still worried about him no matter what he said. He looks around the room as if trying to find the words he wants to say. He just looks so lost in this moment and I kind of want to hug him, hold him close and tell him that I love him. I won't though, I don't have the balls to do that in a public space, much less in front of Satsuki, even though she already about us and is perfectly okay with it. 

"I think you guys should leave." Satsuki and I turn to Aomine in disbelief, had I heard him right? "You should get some rest at home and stop worrying about me constantly." 

"But..." I try to argue but he cuts me off.

"Please?" I can't tell that he is trying to hide his desperation but I can still see it in his eyes. I shut my mouth and nod. I hug him silently before going towards the door, Satsuki does the same and we walk out together. I can really tell that Aomine needs some time to think about everything that is happening right now. I could tell that this was a lot to take on at once. It had all come so fast and I could have never seen any of this coming. 

@@@@  
A

I didn't really want to kick the two of them out and I almost felt bad about it, but I knew that I needed to think about some of this stuff alone. I could see that the two of them were horribly stressed about all this stuff and I didn't want them to be stuck in the hospital all night worrying for no reason when they could be at home. I knew that Kagami lived alone, so it was probably harder for him, but he could always stay with Tetsu if he felt like he didn't want to be alone in his house at this moment. 

My stomach grumbles loudly and I groan. I wasn't allowed to eat until after my surgery tomorrow, so I was going to be stuck with the hunger pains all night. Not that it mattered too much because if night time was anything like the day, than they would be waking me up to check my vitals every so often, I probably wouldn't even notice the hunger. Another wave hits me, who am I kidding, I probably wouldn't get any sleep because of it. I sigh, I didn't have any idea how I was going to do this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took way too long between updates again sorry. I did not realize until now that this is actually the second last chapter. I considered posting again, but I think I can make everyone wait a little longer :P

$$$$  
K

I yawn loudly, I hadn't gotten all that much sleep last night. It was almost impossible with all these thoughts going through my mind at once. I had hardly gotten thorough my classes today and now I was expected to attend basketball practice with all these worries plaguing my mind. I really didn't want coach to yell at me though, so I had to at least show up, even if it was just to say that I couldn't actually practice in this state. I was just glad that our next inter-high match wasn't until the weekend, so I had a lot of time to get over my extreme worry. 

I arrived at the gym early, getting my speech ready so I was prepared to talk to the coach. 

"Hello Kagami-kun." I wasn't prepared for that familiar voice to appear behind me. I really should have been used to Kuroko's misdirection by now, but it appeared that it wasn't the case. I turned around, only to see nothing. I knew that he actually was there, so I just stayed in the same position, waiting for him to be revealed to me. Instead, I feel a small hand jab into the small of my back and I yell, spinning around on the other male. Kuroko has an innocent look on his face, as if wondering why I had reacted so strongly. 

I glare at him harshly, "How many god damn times do I have to tell you not to do that?!" 

He smiles sweetly, "What do you mean Kagami-kun?" 

I can't help but grind my teeth together as I try not to snap at him again. "What do you want Kuroko."

He clears his throat and his face goes back to its old emotionless self. "The coach wants to speak with you."

I feel myself tense up, what could the coach possibly want with me? Was she mad? Had I done something wrong without even knowing it? I feel myself becoming horribly anxious, I must be really high strung because even something as scary as this had scared me this much before.

"W-what does she want?" 

Kuroko shrugs and gestures towards the door. I take a deep breath, stepping inside. The third years, mainly Hyuuga, were already starting their practice. The coach was over on the stage, watching over everyone. When she sees me, she hops off and walks over to me. 

"Kagami, I want to speak with you." All I can do is nod. She must notice my anxiety because she places a hand in my shoulder and looks at me with a soft looks in her eyes. "Calm down Kagami, you didn't do anything." 

I let myself take a deep breath, "Than what did you want to ask?" 

She gives me one if her rare genuine smiles, "I know that you’re probably worried about Aomine." That was an understatement, though I didn't quite get what she wanted to talk to me about.  
“So I don't think that you could concentrate properly in practice." 

"What are you getting at?"

She sighs, "You don't have to come to practice until he's alright." She was being surprisingly kind about all this. "Buuut..." Oh.

"But what?" What could she possibly want from me in exchange? 

"You have to let Kuroko know about everything that is happening, he has been horribly worried about this y'know."

Oh, shit. I really hadn't thought about Kuroko at all, some friend I was. I nodded frantically, "Of course coach." 

She places one hand in her hip and uses the other one to slaps me hard of the back causing me to lurch forward. "Alright Kagami, now go and tell Kuroko everything!" 

I scratch the back of my head, "Is it really alright if he misses practice?" 

She looks at me as if the answer is horribly obvious, "Didn't I just tell you that he's been pretty much useless because of worry?"

"Oh yeah..." 

She sighs and just points toward Kuroko who is watching us, leaning against the wall, waiting for us to finish our talk. I walk over to him and he pushes off. I take a deep breath, getting myself ready for this conversation.

@@@@  
A

The lights are too bright. I had forgotten to look at the clock before they brought me into the surgery room, so I had no idea what time it was. The nurse had assured me that my family had been called, and that they would be here when I woke up. I didn't know when that would be though. I knew that I would want to see Kagami when I woke up, so I could only hope that Satsuki would contact him. They finally lowered the mask into my face, telling me to breathe normally as if that was an easy thing to do in this situation. I didn't want to admit it, but I was kind of scared. I could hear the doctor speaking to someone in the background as I feel my eyelids close slowly, I feel really tired all of a sudden. My eyes close and the bright light finally disappears. 

$$$$  
K

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket as I check the caller ID. The name displayed reads 'Momoi Satsuki.' I feel my heart speed up in my chest, it must be about Aomine. I pick up the phone as quick as I could and her voice immediately fills my ear.

"Kagamin?" 

"Yes."

She sighs in relief, "Dai-chan's surgery just finished."

I swallowed heavily, "R-really?!" 

She chuckles softly, amused by my rushed voice. "Yes," I am more relieved than I can say in words. "And I can only imagine that he will want to see you when he wakes up."

"Yeah probably." 

She makes an unintelligible noise, "Hurry here." She hangs up before I can say anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this on New Years, but unfortunately was out all day and managed to forget. I hope that 2018 is good to all you readers and everyone else as well.

$$$$  
K

I hurried as fast as I could to the hospital, though it probably wasn't too necessary. He was still asleep when I got there and probably wasn't going to wake up for at least ten minutes. I did meet up with Satsuki and her parents who were waiting there before me. They had been waiting there for about an hour now while he went through his surgery. They weren't as worried as I thought they would be, but they assured me that they were going pretty much insane on the inside. 

The door finally opens and one of the nurses comes out and looks at the three of us one by one. "Is someone named 'Taiga' here?" 

I feel myself tense up and Satsuki looks at me in confusion. I look to each side awkwardly before stepping forward, "Yes?" 

She smiles and uses her hand to beckon me forward. I look to Satsuki again and she pushes me forward, "Go."

I nod, walking over to the nurse that had called me. Once we are alone, closer to the door, she turns around. "He's awake."

I raise my eyebrows in confusion, "Okay, so why did you only call me."

She chuckles softly, "He has quite a few drugs in his system to dull the pain," She says with an amused tone. "There making him kind of..." She trails off. She looks at me and begins to circle her finger around her ear.

I fight the urge to laugh, "Weird?"

She nods, "He keeps calling out to you." 

I feel my face grow hot, "R-really?" 

She doesn't respond, only opens the door and the two of us step inside.

There are several bed up against each wall, it doesn't seem like a place that people would normally be allowed. There aren't too many people there, except for a few doctors and nurses. I see Aomine almost immediately. He isn't sitting up or anything, but I can definitely tell he's awake because of the awkward movements his arm keeps making. Once we get to his bed, the nurse leaves. Before she goes, she tells me that I have about five minutes before he has to go up to his room again. I clear my throat to get his attention. 

He flinches slightly and turns towards me, his eyes widening as they rest on me. "T-taiga." His voice sounds scratchier and more desperate than usual. There are a few tears in his eyes and I don't know how I'm supposed to react to this. They told me that he was calling out to me, but they didn't say that he was fucking crying. I didn't know if I could deal with this. 

I gently rub my hand on the top of his head and he groans softly, bringing his head up to brush against my hand more. "Tai-ga."

I feel my face grow even more hot, wow, these drugs were affecting him more than I thought. He really was quite adorable like this. I lean over and kiss him lightly on the forehead. He whimpers and raises his arm up weakly to grasp my hand. I squeeze his hand lightly and place my face into his hair. 

"I love you... Daiki." I didn't know if it was alright to say this right now, because he probably didn't even hear me in his drugged up mind.

"Love you...too." When I stand back up, he's smiling lightly at me, although the tears that are still threatening to overflow are not making it better. 

"Kagami...san?" I turn around towards the voice and see the nurse from before. She gestures towards the watch on her right wrist. It must be time for me to go. 

I take one of Aomine's hands (the one without the wires going into it) and kiss it softly, whispering into his flesh, "I'll see you soon." He makes a soft noise as I back off, going back outside the room to meet up with Satsuki. 

"The surgery was a success," She looks like she's halfway to crying tears of joy. "He does have to be on antibiotics for a while though." 

I nod, I don't know what to tell her, or even that I would be able to say it without choking. Although I didn't doubt that he would be okay for a second, it was a relief. I suddenly remember the promise that I made to coach. I quickly pick up the phone and dial Kuroko's number to tell him the good news. 

@@@@  
A

"You know, you were really cute." 

I turn around in my chair to look at Kagami in confusion. "The fuck are you talking about?" 

He smiles, his cheeks red, "When you had just gotten out of surgery you were really high on the drugs they were giving you." 

I growl at him and throw one of the pillows from the coach at him. He dodges it, laughing loudly.

"Okay, okay sorry!" 

I can't help the sigh that comes out of my mouth. Sometimes this guy had no filter at all. 

I suddenly feel him place head on my shoulder, face in my neck, "How's school been since?" 

I groan internally, I wasn't allowed to play at all for at least a month before they knew for sure that I was healthy enough. It was seriously making me go insane. Once the inter-high was officially finished and I was given the okay to play again, our teams would have a rematch to make up for the game that I had missed which was very much appreciated.

"Mm."

He places his head a bit lower down and kisses me softly above my collar bone. 

"What are you doing?" 

He stands up and smiles at me, "Love you." 

I can't help but raise an eyebrow, "I do...too, but," I have to think quickly about how to word this. "Why are you telling me right now?"

He shrugs, but his smile says something else, it’s not like I think he has some ulterior motive but it does seem kind of weird. "Just wanted to make sure you knew." 

I roll my eyes and flick him roughly on the forehead.

"You don't have to tell me that," I try to put as much emotion into my voice as possible. "I'll always know, idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end. I did not mean to take so long to finish this series but of course, I did. I finished writing this several years ago so it really should have been up sooner. Thank you to anyone who read this despite the long wait between chapters as well as the beginning and end all together. Again, Happy New Year to anyone who made it this far, Thanks for reading all this time, and goodbye!


End file.
